wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr Perfect
Mr Perfect, Curt Hennig, was one of the first superstars to sign up with the WLF. He began his career managed by Bobby the Brain Heenan. He was at one time contracted to the NWA. He is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation and the NWO. Was briefly manged by the Genius. A former member of the "New Horsemen" and was part of the tag team "Pedigree" along with Triple H. Current member of the Neo Horsemen and tag teams with Paul Orndorff Former WLF Tag Team champion. WLF Career Perfect made his debut match on the very first Prime Time on 23 May 2011 where he defeated The Brick House Ted Arcidi. On 5th Sept 2011, Mr Perfect was announced as the newest addition to the Million Dollar Corporation. Leading up to Halloween Havoc, Rowdy Roddy Piper started a series of vignettes aimed at irritating Mr Perfect. Thy were spoofs of his "absolutely perfect" vignettes. On 24 Oct 2011 at Halloween Havoc Perfect defeated Piper i an “I’m a Slave 4 You match”, which resulted in Piper having to be Mr Perfect’s slave for 30 days. During his time there were rumours of him having an affair with Piper’s wife Leonice. On 5 Dec 2011 at Survivor Series, defeated Perfect in an “I Quit – Career ending match” It was later revealed that Piper was only pretending to have an affair with Leonice so as to get Mr Perfect to buck up his ideas and treat his wife better. Perfect quit the WLF, but later returned on 21st May 2012 as part of the NWO. On 30 July, working for the NWO, Hollywood Hogan claimed Perfect kidnapped Kelly Kelly. Mr P, however, denied the eligations and quit the NWO. Things came to a head at Summer Slam in August when Perfect battled Hogan in a lumberjack match,which had the stipulationt that Perfect had to retire if he lost and if he won the NWO would have to disband. One of Perfect's lumberjacks was the Macho Man Randy Savage. Savage however double crossed Perfect costing him the match. He was forced to retire yet again when he lost to Hulk Hogan at Summer Slam 2012, but came back contracted to the NWA on 15 Oct. He and Rick Rude's defeated Bret the Hitman Hart and Yokozuna. Once again he did not stay around long and made brief appearances in early 2013, but returned full time in May 2013 as part of Barry Windham's "New Horsemen". He had also formed a tag team with Triple H. In Jan 2014 he suffered injuries at the hands of Legacy and was forced out of the WLF for 4 months, but then returned and interferred in an NWA championship match along with Mr Wonderful. In May 2014 the New Horsemen (now the Neo Horsemen) reformed with Barry Windham and the head and Mr Perfect and Mr Wonderful as the first new recruits. On 25 August at Summer Slam he and tag team partner Paul Orndorff defeated the Pillars of Power (and Bushwhackers and Real Mexicans) to become the new WLF tag team champions. On 3 Nov 2014, they lost the tag team championship to the Shield. He left the WLF in early 2015 after the 4 Horsemen disbanded. RP'd by: 2011-2012: RyGuy89 2012: Nexus619 early 2013: Vinny1979 May 2013 - 2015 Kevin7ee Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members